


The Tale of The Only Thing to Fear is Fear Itself

by Raven_Sionis



Category: Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Gotham (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sionis/pseuds/Raven_Sionis
Summary: Raven Cobblepot ends up meeting Mr Tophat, who makes her part of his show. Tune in for the next part to figure out what will happen!





	1. Welcome to the Show, Raven

**Author's Note:**

> I only tagged Gotham on here because I am using my OC Gotham character from My Dove, I decided that I am going to make short stories involving her.  
I also gave Mr. Tophat a brother, surprise!

There it was in my fingers the coin that Mr Tophat had talked about, it gave me the chills, it was just a simple coin though. I took a shaky breath, I stepped inside the trailer to look for that spot the coin goes into. My eyes darted around looking for something that stuck out, some kind of coin slot, I shook my head nothing made sense. A coin slot inside a trailer? Have I gone mad? Was I going to end up being the next victim to disappear? Get a grip I told myself. Then something stuck out, my head tilted a little as I walked over by the wall, there it was the coin slot! I had to take a step back for a moment was I really going to do this? What if it wasn’t true about finding out about all those secrets he had mentioned? 

“I can do this,” I said to myself quietly. 

“Of course you can, all you need to do is drop that little coin in.” 

I squeaked while jumping what felt like a mile, I whipped around to see him standing there with a grin plastered on his face. 

“Don’t let me stop you. Go on.” The lights flickered and he was gone. 

I slowly turned around to face the coin slot again, my fingers were shaking as I placed the coin inside. I took a step back when I saw a dark opening appear out of nowhere, my feet took a few steps towards it. My heart was racing and my whole body was trembling with fear as I made my way inside the dark area. Then a spotlight turned on and my eyes widen as I saw my friend standing there, oh no… he got to her… 

“Selina…” My voice cracked as I said her name. 

“Raven. He knew you would come.”

“What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“He knew. He knew one day you’d come.” 

“Selina, what are you talking about?” 

“He knew.”

Suddenly Selina was gone. I was left in the pitch black. I was about to call for her when I felt an arm touch my waist. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome my latest assistant.” The lights clicked on, revealing me to everyone in the crowd.

My body froze, while his lips pressed against my ear 

“Hello Raven. Welcome to the show.”


	2. The Act of Escaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is faced with escaping a glass water tank, will she make it? Selina is stuck with Mr. Tophat's brother until she comes up with a full proof plan to escape him and find her friend Raven. Will Raven pledge her loyalty to Tophat? Stay tuned for the last part! Also, can you figure out which quote I added in that is from the Labyrinth?

-Raven-

“Today my lovely assistant will be performing one of the most daring tricks ever, trying to escape from a water tank!” 

My eyes widen in fear as the crowd gasped in awe, I turned to look at Mr. Tophat with a look that said please don’t make me do this. I watched as a giant water tank was being placed in the middle of the ring, the next thing you know I was being placed inside of it. 

“Don’t worry you will be fine, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” His voice was muffled behind the glass. 

My fingers gripped a small key that he had given me before I ended up inside the tank, I watched him give a quick nod to someone then I heard water being poured inside the tank. I took deep, slow breaths to keep calm, I wanted to free myself right there and then but that would have ruined the suspense. But once the water reached my chin was when my mind began to panic, and before I could take a breath it was too late. I could hear my heart beating rapidly while my fingers were trying to place the key where it needed to be to unlock the chains that were weighing me down. I couldn’t afford to be afraid now, panicking too much would end up risking my life. I can do this, I can do this, I thought to myself. Just then I felt the chains come off of my wrists, finally freedom! I quickly swam to the top of the tank. I pulled myself out and with a thud, I landed on something soft. 

“Ta-da!” I stood up and bowed to the cheering crowd. 

“Let’s get you dried up.” Mr. Tophat came over and lead me to his trailer. 

Once we were inside he handed me a soft robe to put on while he sent someone to get me fresh clothes.

“I hope you aren’t expecting me to stick around, I do have plans,” I said while removing my wet clothes as he made himself comfortable over by his desk which had a mirror. 

“I don’t think you will be wanting to leave for a while though, I still have your friend and if you want her to be free anytime soon you will need to stay with me.” He looked into his mirror to watch me. 

“Or I leave with my friend and don’t stay.” I snapped at him while tying my robe. 

“Or you stay with me that way your friend can be free. Raven..” He stood up and advanced towards me. “I have been alone for so long, that I find myself needing devotedness, someone to give me affection and to worship me.” 

“Umm..” I took a step back from him, as much as admired him and occasionally found myself fantasizing about being with him. I didn’t think this would have been how it was done. 

“Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.” He was so close to me now that it became very hard to breathe. 

-Selina- 

“So, when do I get to leave? I did what your brother asked me to, he has my friend now.” I crossed my arms and glared at his brother. 

“I will let you know when tells me, otherwise you are stuck here with me.” Tarrant shrugged his shoulders and went back to planning out his act. 

“I haven’t seen my friend since you guys came to this town and decided to stick around!” I threw my arms up in frustration and plopped down on a chair. 

“That is actually a lie, you saw her when stepped inside that ring.” He said calmly. 

“That doesn’t count I was being mind-controlled.” 

All I wanted to do was get out here and save my friend, but that was hard to do when there were guards placed outside of the trailer we were in. I rolled my eyes as I watched Tarrant write down ideas on a piece of paper. If I could just get past him and the guards… OH! I just came up with a brilliant idea. I got up from my chair and walked over to where Tarrant was sitting, I smirked as I sat down on his lap. Making him stop what he was doing to look at me in surprise. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

I ignored him, leaning in slowly to place a kiss on his neck. If Ed ever finds out about this I will surely be dead. But it was my only idea at an attempt to escape. 

“Seriously, what is going on…” His voice was becoming a little raspy. 

“Shh, just relax and enjoy my little show.” I pressed my index finger on his lips. 

My hand slipped inside his ringmaster’s coat to which to my surprise found a pair of handcuffs inside his pocket. Perfect, I thought to myself. He let one hand casually fall onto my hip, I gave a fake surprised gasp as I removed it placing one part of the cuff on his wrist. Making the other one slip through the back to get the other one cuffed. 

“Try placing your other hand on my thigh, I will be ready for it this time,” I whispered in his ear. 

“As you wish, M’lady.” He smirked, placing his other hand down right where I wanted it. 

I then removed his hand and cuffed it, ha, it actually worked! I jumped up and ran to the door. 

“Sorry, darling but I already have someone at home. Now, if you will excuse me I have a friend to save.” I gave him an air kiss goodbye, I opened the door expecting to be greeted by those creepy guards but they were gone. 

“Get back here! You are in big trouble when I get out of this!” He made the chair fall over with him in it as he shouted at me. 

“Yeah, yeah, I don’t care,” I shouted back and then sprinted off to find Raven. 


End file.
